Take Me Seriously!
by xXMiaInoriXx
Summary: Inuyasha the hardest dancer in Kawasaki,Japan with the fiercest crew out there meets,Kagome Higurashi.A prodigy at the classical art of ballet.Will she ever be taken seriously at the Shikon School of the Upcoming B-boyz?inuxkag sanxmir fluffyxrin kik bash
1. A Happy Mistake?

Disclaimer:If i owned Inuyasha...it wouldn't have had such a half ass ending.

" "-talking

' ' thoughts

* * *

"Oh come on honey!Give this place a chance!"Ms.Higurashi was pleading for her young daughter Kagome to give the new school a chance.It was a preforming art school..with a twist.

"Mom!How am I going to give it a chance?I'm not going to be taken seriously here!"Kagome yelled keeping her face turned towards the car window.At Shikon no Tama for Upcoming **B-Boyz**...Ballet dancers aren't really welcomed.She's a joke!It was going to be hell.All the shit she was gonna get.

"Sweetheart please just make the best of this...I'm sorry..I didn't know there was a difference..."

"Whatever mom...you just don't get dancing like I do."

...

FF 2 hours

...

All of Kagome's things were moved into her dorm.The other girl she was sharing it with wasn't there.She looked at her side of the room and saw pictures of what seemed to be competitions and them goofing around.But one person always stuck out to her on every picture.In one he was smiling while in a side freeze.And in another he was in the middle of an Uprock with a girl with her light brown hair in a ponytail.They looked in intense concentration.

"Hey Kaede!You said you wanted me?"The old woman looked up from the computer screen to look at Sango,the beautiful b-girl in the making,covered in sweat.She raised a grey eyebrow at me.

"Practice with the boys."She nodded her head in understanding.

"Well you finally have a roommate.Her name is Kagome.Please be nice Sango."

The only thing she could do is smile at the old woman.But Sango went this saying...You don't make promises that you know you can't keep.

She began to walk to my room.She walked into her-I mean..their room to find some chick checkin out all of my pics..she silently walked behind her and spoke down her neck."Hi"

She yelped and Sango giggled into her hands.

"Hi..I'm Sango.I guess your my new roommate."

"Uh,yeah..Kagome."

She smiled at her.Kagome seemed nice and sweet enough..maybe they could be friends.

"So are you in a crew?Are you a popper,breaker,or are you better with plain floorwork?Oh screw it!I can just take you to my friends!"

The two girls ran off (well Kagome was dragged)to the auditorium.They watched 3 boys fall into a small formation as the boy in the middle counted them off.The two boys on the side went into a side freeze when the counter did a back flip off the stage.He landed directly in front of Sango and Kagome and gave them both stern looks.

"Sango where the hell were you?"His voice spoke harsh,as his chest heaved in and out.His tanktop clung to his sweaty skin.Sango returned his glare and then smiled.

"I went to meet my new roomy!"she gestured her hand towards Kagome.He looked down on her.

"You dance?"He asked.

"A-er...'How the hell am I gonna explain this'?"

"Sango my dear!"a boy with short ebony hair with sweat glistening on his face.Sango let out a deep sigh.

"What do you want you pervert!"She yelled in his face.He flinched and took a good two steps away from her.

"Sango stop fooling around we need to practice!We have a new move we wanna try."Yelled a boy with silver hair and purple marks upon his cheeks.He looked similar to the one who yelled at sango for her recent absence.Sango nodded her head and he helped her on stage.The one with the hard glare went back to the stage without a second glance.The boy with the black hair gave her a bright smile and followed.

Kagome sat in one of the movie chairs and watched them practice,laugh,and mess up.Breaking is allot different then ballet.When mistakes are made you are yelled at and told to so it again till you get it right.But sango and her friends just brush it off and try something new.Everything is so free.

'Maybe i can give this whole thing a try..Maybe these b-boys will be able to take me seriously.'

FF 1 Hour

"God Sango I give up on you!"yelled mean one.(inuyasha)Sango laughed as he threw her over his shoulders and ran around.The two other boys laughed at their antics and the quiet one(sesshomaru)asked:

"Inuyasha are we done for today."

Inuyasha...thats his name.Inuyasha put Sango down.

"Yeah.Hey you guys wanna go downtown?"

"Nah little brother.I got things to do people to see.."

"Girls to fuck.."added the pervy one (take a guess).Sango and Inuyasha fell on the floor dying.And laughed even harder when the quiet one smacked the pervy one really hard upside his head.Inuyasha stood up wiping a tear from his eye and jumped of the stage.He ran over to Kagome and smirked.

"You wanna come?"

His voice raspy from all of the heavy breathing.He was pretty cute.He had the most adorable doggy ears tot on the top of his head.And his hazel eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Uh sure."She shrugged.He turned back to the stage.

"Sango you comin'!?"He shouted.

"Yeah sure..But i defiantly gotta change!I'm smellin' kinda funky."She yelled back.She walked of the stairs of the stage and walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Come on."she said as she grabbed Kagomes hand and walked out of the auditorium.Inuyasha followed and walked next to Kagome who was being dragged along.

"So what's your name?"He asked trying to make friendly conversation as they made their way to the dormitories.

"Kagome."She answered with a smile.

"Inuyasha...Hey Sango where do you actually wanna go?"

"Uh..hmm.Oh!Let's go to Wacdonald's!I'm sooooo starving!"

"Aight."

"Oh hey Yash..could I borrow some basketball shorts?I need to have a quick laundry day this weekend."

"Whatevs."

They all walked to the hallway where the boy dorms and the girl dorms parted.Inuyasha told them to wait a sec as he went to his room.About 10 minutes later he came back with a fresh pair of Sean John jeans and a white hoodie with gold accents.He handed Sango a pair of black shorts and she snached them out of his hands.

"Draggin your ass..jeez."

"Fuck you."

Kagome giggled at their banter but decided to interject.

"Sango are ya gonan change soon?"She smiled at the angry girl.Sango turned to her and ignored the words inuyasha threw at her and smiled goofily.

"Oh yeah!Be right back!"

She ran of down the hallway to their room.

"So where ya from?"Inuyasha asked trying to start their conversation up again.

"Actually from here.I'm not even supoosed to be at this school but it's to late now."

"Really well-"

"OKAY DONE!"yelled the loud and excited Sango.

"Come on!Vamonos!"she grabbed both of their hands and ran towards the front of the school.

"WacDonald's here we come!"

To Be Continued...

ok well this was my very first time writing a story!I think it went well!but if you think other wise then tell me what you didn't like so i can make it better!but if you liked this please don't hesitate to compliment!

Buh byes duckies!

Mia Inori


	2. punches and lunches

Disclaimer:I OWN INUYASHA! -rumiko-chan tapps foot- ok...maybe not...

(A/N:Thank you for the reviews...the only 2 people who did...but it was very appreciated)

" " talking

' ' thoughts

* * *

XTake Me SeriouslyX

So we left off with Sango once again pulling everyone away to...drum roll WACDONALD'S!

on with the story!

...

"Dear god Sango!I think you might have pulled my arm out from where it should be!I need the arm to throw around your fat ass!" Inuyasha yelled loudly as he tried to wiggle out of Sango's superhuman grip.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to give Inuyasha the death glare of the century.He gave a little puppy dog wimper and hid behind Kagome.She giggled quietly as Sango moved her out of the way so she could pounce Inuyasha.

"How dare you call me fat!" She put venom when she said the word 'fat'."I'll tear the dog ears right off your head!"

He squeaked and ran away.

"Inuyasha get back here!" Sango sped away and ran after the hanyou.

Kagome watched as the two clowns chased each other around the parking lot.She leaned against a bike rack to watch the circus show.Sango jumped on Inuyasha's back and pounded her fists into his head while he continued to run around,bumping into cars along the way.

From a distance a man approuched Kagome.She didn't notice him through her giggling so when he tapped her shoulder she nearly jumped from her skin.

"Hey." He said with his smoothe silky voice.Kagomesatred into his pools of blue.He stared right back at her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I haven't seen you around here before?New?"He said.

"Uh,yeah.I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The mysterious boy turned his face away from Kagome for a moment to watch Inuyasha run around with Sango on his back.He mumbled the word "Mutt" under his breathe.

"Um excuse me?Your mumbling." Kagome said as she gave him a confused glance.

"Oh I said 'I'm Koga'." He gave her a nervous smile.She smiled back and turned her attention to her new friends.Inuyasha looked her with a smile on his until he saw Kagome's company.His smile quickly faded and he stopped running.Sango slid from his back and the both quickly advanced o Koga.Inuyasha and Koga quickly went into a name calling match and Sango pulled Kagome out of the way.

"You don't want to be apart of this." She whipsered into the confused girl's ear.Kagome absent mindedly nodded her head as she watch the two bys throw hurtful and rude words at each other.

"Your mom is such a fucking whore!Thats the only reason your pitifull self is here!She sucked one to many demon dicks and then you came along!"Koga barked in Inuyasha's face.Inuyasha said nothing in response he looked so hurt.Koga chuckled at Inuysha's lack of words.

"Too much bark and not enough bite I think." Koga turned around to finish his conversation with Kagome,but Inuyasha grabbed his long black pony tail and spun him around with his fist waiting for the contact to Koga's face.

His fist went directly in the middle of koga's face.He fell to the ground.Inuyasha was ready to stomp on his head but Sango stopped him.

"Keep the battles on the dance floor Yash."she said holding him back.His eyes started to turn red and small almost unnoticble purple slashes began on his cheeks.Sango held his arms and quietly whispered-

"Ochitsuite Inuyasha."

He took deep breathes and his eyes turned to their normal hazel state.He was looking down into Sango's face but his eyes seemed so distant.

"Come on Kagome.I'm still hungry." Sango turned her head to say to Kagome.Kagome looked down at Koga,his face beginning to swell.

"Should we leave him here?"She asked unsurely.

"Yeah the poor bastard'll be fine."She said.inuyasha continued to look distant as Sango took his hand gently and loosly in hers.She walked to a red 2007 Honda Civic Coupe (i'll post a link on my profile).Sango went to Inuyasha's front pocket and pulled aout a set of keys.

She opened te diver side door and unlocked the rest.She put Inuyasha in the back.Kagome stood some feet from the car and watched Sango movements.Sango sighed.

"It's sad that I'm getting used to this...the baka needs to get a hold of himself."She turned and looked at Kagome.

"Are you still coming?"Sango asked as she stepped into the drivers seat.Kagome snapped out of her trance and ran to the passengers side.She sat down quickly and put her seat belt on.Still shocked at what she had seen happen.

Yeah Inuyasha was a little rough around the edges but he still had a sweet heart.She never thought he could put so much hatred of a person in one punch.She looked back at him,he was laying down,fast asleep.Sango drove off from the school parking lot and came to a booth.He asked for all of your id's and sango explained tat kagome was new.She then pulled out Inuyasha and her's id.

"Why do you have his ID?"

"Me and him are always together.Our parents say we're conjoined at the hip!"She smiled kindly.

"I see."

Sango drove until they finally made it to WacDonald's. Sh went to the backseat and violently woke up Inuyasha.

She jumped on top.Straddling him.

"He looks like a little baby.I love when he sleeps the world is so much quieter." She said.She ruffly grabbed his shirt and started to shake him."WAKE UP GOLDY LOCKS!THE BEARS ARE HERE AND THE EGGS ARE BURNING!"She yelled loudly.

He woke up with a jolt and then glared at Sango.

"Bitch."he growled.

"Who you callin' bitch,bitch?"

He rolled his eyes and got out.So when he got out Sango fell on the concrete.She stay their glaring at Inuyasha.He looked down and saw her face.

"What are you staring at wench?" He spat coldly.

"You made me fall Baka!"

"Well I guess you havea problem then."

"Carry me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Grrr..."

Meanwhile

Kagome was already inside.She sat a table and watche new friends squabble outside in a parking lot.She giggled kinda loudly and people glanced at her.Se coughed and continued to watch.

'I wonder if they'll ever come in!' She thought to her selfLetting another giggle slip out.

Back to Sango and Inuyasha

"Okay fine!Get on my back..jeez." Inuyasha gave up.He knew for a fact that Sango could argue for hours.And atthis rate he was never gonna eat.

"YAY!" She jumped on to his back.

" -mumble- Bitch.."

"What was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked sweetly but stil had a tint of evil trickle into her voice.

"Nothing.."

Finally they actully got inside.Sango looked around for Kagome ignoring the stares from the people eating their food and Inyasha's whimpers of plead.She found her and said:

"MUSH!" while pointing in Kagome's direction.Inuyasha then dropped her legs and whipped around to glare a her.

"Don't treat me like a animal."A deep growl developed in his throat and he realeased it.This slightly frigtened Sango and she gave him a hug.

"Sorry Yash." She quickly grabbed his hand and drew him over to Kagome Forgeting about the quick tounge lashing Inuyasha had just given her.

"Hey there friend!" Sango waved to Kagome.

"Hi."

"Ready for food?"

"What do you two want?" Inuyasha interjected.

"Ya know the usual." Said Sango as she flopped down in the seat next to Kagome.Inuyasha pointed at kagome as he took out his wallet.

"What about you Kagome?"

"Uh..umm blush nothing." She said putting her head down so they wouldn't see her blush.

"No really wench you can get anything..." hE said oh so nonchalantly.

"No- wait..did you call me a 'wench'?" She said turining he face to Inuyasha.

Her blush had faded.Embarressment was replaced with anger.She stood and stepped directly infront of Inuyasha.He was a good foot taller then hr but it didn't scare her a bit.He gave a confused look to Sango and she shrugged her sholders.He looked back to Kagom and gave her a cold stare.

"Yeah.What'cha gonna do about it-" He leaned into her as thought he was going to kiss her,she swallowed the lump and fear in her throat.He smirked and then brushed his lips against her ear "- _WENCH..."_

She let out a small gasp and pouted.She gav him a galre and took her spot next to Sango again.Now Sango had missed the whole thing because she was staring at the shiny napkin holder.

"Now.." He liced his lips seductivly "What do you want?"

"A coke?Can you mange that..puppy dog?"

He growled but turned away to go order the food.Sango only caught the last part of Kagome's sentence.And she gave her a shocked experssion.

"Oh my god!you called im the 'puppy dog' and he didn't kill you!?" She looked around and hide under the table.

"Uh..Sango what are you doing?" Kagome asked looking under the table.

"It's the end of the world!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked to the front of the resturant.The hanyou leaned on the counterwith his elbows holding him up.is eyes having the dazed,confused,lost,distant look again.Like he didn't belong with the people around him.

"I'm gonna figure him out...one way or another?" Kagome said not realizing aloud.

"Huh Kagome?" Sango said,once again being preocupied by the napkin holder...

" -giggle- Nothing Sango." She giggled out. " So silly.

* * *

Well sorry it took so long peoples!please enjoy!And tell me if you like this!it really help me bring these out faster!motivation ya know?

Yes Sango fans i've made Sango kinda dense but i need her to be.Hey i am a sango fan!she so awsome but for the story to be spun corectly she needs to be a litle on the dumb side.


	3. Mia is in need of help!

well my duckies..Mia needs some help...if you have read my past 2 chapters of 'Take me Seriously'then you would see that ihave ALOT of spelling errors!so i was wonderng if anyone would like to help me edit my chapters before I let them out.

If you want help either pm me or leave a review!If you decide to do this for m to help out thank you very much!

Mia Inori


	4. Snips and snails and puppy dog tails

Disclaimer:maybe if i ask really nicely i can own inuyasha..TT.TT...who am i trying to fool oh and i don't own the things on the mcdonald's menu!i hope they don't sue!

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

RECAPwell...if you need a recap read chapter 2!

* * *

Inuyasha growled under his breath.There were 3 other people before him.He was hungry,ticked,and annoyed.

Hungry because he hadn't eaten since breakfast.Ticked because he was stuck behind some of the stupidest people in the world who don't know if they want fries with that.And annoyed because some knew girl called him a 'puppy dog'.The image of it slowly leaving her mouth replayed in his mind.He shook his head.

"Sir..umm sir." Inuyasha looked up and stared holes threw his achne filled face.

"Uh..er..may i take your ord-"

"Honey mustard snack wrap,large coke,medium coke,premium asian salad with crispy chicken.Got all that?" He said.

"Uh..yes sir."

"You better have.I'm a hungry hanyou,I will not be afraid to rip your leg from your pelvis if you get my order wrong." The boy got the order done quickly,terrified of Inuyasha's threat.Inuyasha paid and went back to the girls.

"Finally!" Sango jumped from under the table and grabbed the tray and ran to their seat.

"Sango why were you un- I'm not even gonna ask." He snatched the tray from her and sat on his side.Kagome already had her soda and watched Inuyasha and Sango fight about stupid things.Sango popped Inuyasha on his forehead and said:

"SHOULDA HAD A V8!" Sango screamed. He grabbed her hand and tried to bite it.

"NUUUUU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

A pudgy dude waddled over to the table as Kagome laughed loudly.He stepped in front of them.His presence going unnoticed by the three-sum.He coughed and Inuyasha's ears twitched.He turned to him and let out a low growl.

"What do you want?" He barked.The man looked uneasy but brought his confidence back.

"I am the manager of this WacDonald's and I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave.But uh..the pretty one can stay..." He blushed and looked at Kagome with a pervy smile.

"Oh thank you!Bye Yash!Bye Kagome!" Sango said.She leaned over in her seat and got comforatable.The manager glared at her and grabbed Kagome's hand.He rubbed it against his chubby oily face.She screamed and tried to pull her hand away.That was when Inuyasha interjected.

"I'm only gonna be nice once..let her go." He stood to add to the fear.The man only smirked and pulled Kagome up from her seat.

"Get the fuck off of her before I have to shove my foot up your fat ass!" Inuyasha shouted.He grabbed Kagome and held her.Sango got up and hid behind Inuaysha.

The pudgy man smiled like a perv and attempted to grab Kagome's hand.But before he could even fully extend his arm Inuyasha punched him in the jaw.You could her his teeth grinding together and chipping.Inuyasha put his arms over Sango and Kagome protectively and sashayed them out of the fast food restaurant.

"How many times will I have to punch a dude out for you girl?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome playfully.Sango skipped away and sat ontop of his car.Kagome smiled a innocent smile.

"Well I don't know puppy dog,depends on how much saving I need done." Inuyasha gave her a look of shock,she called him puppy dog for the second time today.He let small words leave his lips in a low whisper.

"Wench."

"What was that?" Kagome said not turning around staying in her quick stepped strut.Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and noticed Sango crumping ontop of his car.

"Sango!Get the fuck off my car!" She jumped off and ran around the parking lot like a crazy person.

"One day,because of her I'll go insane." Kagome giggled and

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru held open the door.

"Thank you Fluffy!" a petite girl giggled.He rolled his eyes but gave her a playful smirk.

"No problem,come on I'm starving." He grabbed her hand and walked her to a table.She took and a seat and he sat across.A man came by and took their orders quickly and rushed of to get their drinks.He came back and gave her diet pepsi and Sesshomaru his red wine.hey he's a very sophisticated kinda guy,even if he's only like,17She started playful conversation.

"So whats it like working for your baby brother?" She asked taking a sip.

"He's not my baby brother Rin,he's plenty grown.And I don't work for him,I dance with him." He said cooly.

"Well he's the lead dancer,the captain,right?He makes the steps,the moves,he chooses the music,and you follow his direction." She said just as cooly as him.

"Whatever Rin..."

* * *

Okay i am so sorry that this took so long,i was stuck,my computer was being a hoe bag,and then I went camping.And when I camp back the computer was still actin Kinda wacky.So please except my apologies!

Inuyasha:Took you long enough

Me:Shut your chip hole!

Kagome:yeah Inuyasha!Mia-chan worked hard on this chapter -mumble- even if it's short and took forever -mumble-

Me:Hey...shut up!

Sango:Why in the hell am I such an idiot!?

Me:Because I said so now quiet your face!

Sessy:and why am I on a date with rin?She's a child...

Me:What the hell is this?A family reunion?Or annoy the fuck out of Mia day?

Everyone:BOTH!

Me:Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned,the dancing will come!

JA NE!


	5. 911 aftermath

Disclaimer:I own Don't Inuyasha

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

oh i suggest for every one to read the last chapter...i don't care read it right now!

* * *

Inuyasha finally caught Sango and threw her over his shoulder.She was kicking and screaming.Over her yelling he got Kagome's attention and asked her to open the backseat to the car.

She did as he asked and Inuyasha tossed Sango in like a bag of potatoes.Kagome walked over to the passengers side and sat down.She patiently waited for Inuyasha to strap her in.

"I swear Sango,how can you be so smart but act like such and idiot?" She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

He went to the drivers side and got in.He put on his seatbelt and started the engine.He drove away,up the street the came down for their adventures at WacDonald's.He threw a CD case in Kagome's lap.

"Pick something..i hate driving in quiet." She flipped threw it silently till she found a Cd cover that caught her attention.She pulled it out and looked at it.A Indian girl on the cover.pictures of bombs tankers and guns were strewn about.Many different colors and shapes.In lime green it said _M.I.A._ And on the side it said the title of the album. _Arular_.Kagome took the time to question..

"What is this?" She held it towards Inuyasha.He took to time away from the rode to glance at it.He smirked and said.

"Thats M.I.A,she's pretty good.Put it in." Kagome looked at him doubting that someone this odd could ever be this good.But he's a dancer,he has to know a verity of different music styles and artists. She put it in and pressed play and a mellow bass started..

_ I bongo with My Lingo  
Beat it like a wing yo  
From Congo to Columbo  
Can't sterotype my thing yo_

_I salt and pepper my Mango  
Shoot Spit Out the window  
Bingo I got him in the thing yo_

Kagome gave him a confused look as he popped his head.She turned around to see Sango singing along with the lyrics.

_ Quit bending all my Fingo  
Quit beating me like you're a ringo  
You wanna go?  
You wanna win a war?  
Like p.L.O I don't surrendo_

_ Sunshowers that fall on my troubles  
Are over you, My baby  
And Some Showers I'll be aiming at you  
Cause I'm watching you, My baby_

_ I bongo with My Lingo  
Beat it like a wing yo  
From Congo to Columbo  
Can't sterotype my thing yo_

_ I checked that mouth on him  
Fucking Checked that gas on him  
I had him, Cornered him  
Fucking Shut that gate on him_

_ Why would you listen to him?  
He had his way I'm bored of him  
I'm tired of him  
I don't wanna be as bad as him_

_ It's a bomb yo  
So run yo  
Put away your stupid gun yo  
Cause see through like a protocol call  
Which is why we blow it up 'for we go_

_ Sunshowers that fall on my troubles  
Are over you, My baby  
And Some Showers I'll be aiming at you  
Cause I'm watching you, My baby_

_ Sunshowers that fall on my troubles  
Are over you, My baby  
And Some Showers I'll be aiming at you  
Cause I'm watching you, My baby_

Slowly Kagome started to loosen up and enjoy the music.She bopped her along with Inuyasha.He glanced at her and smiled.

_ Semi-9 and snipered him  
On that wall they posted him  
They cornered him  
And then just murdered him_

_ He Told them he didn't know them  
He wasn't there, they didn't know him  
They showed him a picture then ;  
"Ain't that you with the Muslims?"_

_ He got Colgate on his teeth  
And Reebok classics on his feet  
At a factory he does Nike  
And then he helps the family_

_ Beat heart Beat  
He's made it to the newsweek  
Sweetheart Seen it  
He's doing it for the Peeps... Peace_

_ Sunshowers that fall on my troubles  
Are over you, My baby  
And Some Showers I'll be aiming at you  
Cause I'm watching you, My baby_

_ Sunshowers that fall on my troubles  
Are over you, My baby  
And Some Showers I'll be aiming at you  
Cause I'm watching you, My baby_

_ Sunshowers that fall on my troubles  
Are over you, My baby  
And Some Showers I'll be aiming at you  
Cause I'm watching you, My baby_

He finally made back to the campus.The security guard smiled at him and and gave a thumbs up.Inuyasha kept going and entered the student parking lot.He took out M.I.A. and put it back in the cd case.He turned off the car and turned to see Sango fast asleep.

He smirked and got of the car.Kagome did also and watched the hell that he was going to give to the unsuspecting Sango.

He opened the back door.He slowly took her out and carried her in his arms bridal style.Kagome watched from a distance scared of what could happen.

Inuyasha gave a evil smirk and swang her around singing very loudly,

"I AM YOUR BROTHER!YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER!SINGING THE SONGS,THE MUSIC THAT YOU LO-OVE!I'M YOUR BROTHER TILL THE END OF TIME!TOGETHER OR NOT YOUR ALWAYS IN MY HEART!YOUR HURTING FEELINGS WILL REIGN NO MORE!" She woke up very quickly and was kicking and screaming threw the whole chorus.

He put her down and laughed till it hurt.Then he laughed some more.Sango stood looking down in him scowling and debating whether or not she jump on his stomach.

He finally got up from the cold pavement and noticed the Kagome wasn't outside anymore.They both shrugged and Sango jumped on Inuyasha's back.He sighed but continued to the school/dormitories.

Kagome was sitting inside looking innocent.Swinging her legs back and forth,waiting for the Baka's Doce to come in.She noticed them and smiled.Suddenly Sango got the happiest expression on her face and clapped her hands.

"Oh Yasha-kun can we have a sleepover in our bedroom?"

"Yeah sure,but we gotta see if Miroku is even here." inuyasha let go of her legs and she slided of of his back.

His hands went to his pockets and she brought out his side kick,he quickly dialed a number.

"Yo,where you at?Sang owants us to spend the night..." Kagome just looked on in confusion as she's been doing a lot today.

She jumped up and down and giggled. "Oh well Inuyasha and miroku sleep over in my dorm and we chill,listen to music...all that good stuff!It'll be fun!"

"Miroku your a horny fucker...could you save that for another day?Sango's in a good mood we don't need to kill it with you groping her." He rolled his eyes. "Okay...Whatever,bye.."

"Is he here?"

"Nope,he seeing his uncle."

"Aww..we can't do it then."

"Yo fuck that shit!We can do it like old times Sango!Just you and me,plus one." He gestured towards Kagome.

Sango let out a bright smile."Yeah lets do it!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to the girl dorms.She shouted behind her back to Inuyasha.

"Meet us in our room in 15 minutes!"

"A'ight"

xXSango and Kagz roomXx

Sango and Kagome changed as they spoke to each other about their lives.

"So..Do have and siblings Kagz?" Sango asked as she kicked off her shoes and slipped off the basketball shorts.

"Yeah,i have a younger brother..he's eight." She said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I have one too..well I haven't seen him in awhile..I miss him like crazy." She said.

Kagome pulled out a yellow spaghetti tank and pink boyshorts from her drawer."Your parents are divorced?" She asked.

Sango let out a deep sigh..."No..I used to live in New York City a longtime ago.Way back in '01.My mother worked in The World Trade Center..."

Kagome let out a gasp.

"Yeah mom didn't make it but my brother did.Me and my bro went to work with mom that day,how were we supposed to know that terrorist were going to attack us that specific day?I was 7 and my bro was 2 at the time.When we were in tower 1.My mother told me to take my my brother Kohaku and run.I didn't want to leave her behind but an order is an order.When I finally got outside there was so much smoke."

Sango was telling her story and Kagome was listening intently,neither noticed a annoyed hanyou knocking on their door.

"Then a man came to me,I knew him.He worked with mom.He said that he would take Kohaku to Coney Island .He trusted me to get their on my own.Then out of nowhere came my dad.He scooped me up and I could hear his sobs.He ran as far as he could.All the way to the Bronx.He fell onto the sidewalk and we cried for as long as we could.Then we went to Coney... we saw the dude but there was no Kohaku..."

Meanwhile

'God damn those girls!What the hell are they doing?Making clothes?' Inuyasha thought as he kept the steady knock on their door.He stopped and listened to see if he could figure out what they were doing.

"I used to live in New York City a long time ago.Way back in '01..."

"Oh she's telling Kagome about Kohaku.."

back to the girls

"The man said that Kohaku ran off.So we don't know where Kohaku is anymore but,we're always looking." Sango eneded her story.She felt tears burning at the back of her eyes but she kept them at bay.

Kagome felt so saddened by what Sango had to go threw that faithful morning.She couldn't help but give her a hug.

"I am so sorry Sango." Sango slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Kagome's back.Becasue of her kindness Sango wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore.Her body shook in an earthquake as the tears fell from her face like a thunderstorm.Kagome comforted her and swayed in a motherly motion.Shhing her and teller her that everything would be fine and that it was ok to cry.

"It's okay Sango." Kagome said pulling away.She looked at Sango's big brown eyes and her heart almost broke in two.she took her thumb and started to wipe her tears away.

Then Inuyasha walked in.He looked at them both hugging and only in their underwear heat quickly went into his face.

"Uh..um sorry." He walked out really embarrassed.

The girls quickly changed.Sango wore white t-shirt that had Run DMC on it in orange,and black sweat pants.

Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha still spazing and having the blush on his face.

"Umm you can come in now..." Kagome said quietly.Inuyasha looked up and gained his composure quickly and walked in cooly.

As soon as his right foot was fully in the door Sango punched him upside his head!

"You hentai!We can't even change in peace!Jeez!Your just as bad as Miroku."

"Well you said 15 minutes!I didn't know you were having a story time intermission!Take half your clothes of then lets have a break."

"Whatever..."

"Umm so anyways," Kagome was trying to get rid of the tention in the air. "So why do you spend the night?" She asked.Kagome was genuinely curious.

"Well usually Miroku and Sesshomaru stay too.And we talk about new moves and music.Discuss our plans of actions." Inuyasha started.

"And upcoming competitions!" Sango chimed in.

"Yeah theirs one in 2 months that we're preparing for."

"Yeah!and Inuyasha said if I'm good I can pick the music and help him with the choreography!" Sango stood and went to her closet.She pulled out 3 big cases and dropped them on the bed.

"Omg I have the best idea ever!" She walked to Inuyasha and whispered in his furry triangular ears.He gave a smirk then nodded his head his head.

"Okay Sango wants me to ask you if,you would like to be apart of our crew 'Flyin Gravity'." Inuyasha said..

'Crap!'

* * *

and this is where i take my leave.Somethings i would like to say.Arular cd does not start with Sunshowers but i like that song the best.

Sango:I'm still an idiot.

Me:Yes..your point is?

Sango:Grr..

Shippo:Inuyasha is a perv!

Everyone:SHUT UP YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS YET!

Shippo:TT.TT

Me:Well thats it!Everyone don't be stingy and review!


	6. Peep show

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha and co. but I do own a white stuffed duck named Norah

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * *

Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head and she thought the world was spinning around her.'Crap!What am I going to do!'

"But I want to see you dance.Sango play some music." Inuyasha quickly ordered.

"WAIT!" Kagome yelled unnecessarily loud.Sango and Inuyasha looked at her very confused.

Sango decided to question her."Umm what?"

"Uh," she let out a deep sigh "Today's been very tiring.I'll dance another time!" Kagome sighed relief when they both shrugged it off.

Sango yawned and then got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey Kagz,did you get a schedule for tomorrow morning?"

"Yup!" She stood and went to her backpack.she pulled out a white piece of paper.Inuyasha snatched it from her hands.

"Hey you have a class with either me or Sango,coolness." Kagome took it back and glared at him quickly then smiled.

She was excited,to start in a new school.Then fear struck thinking about how everyone would run her out if they found out about her dancing style.

"Hey Inuyasha do you think we should find some music to maybe dance to in the the competition?" Sango asked.

"Hmm yeah," He looked up at the ceiling and thought."Well since we might have another girl added on to the team by then,we should have the females be more dominate."

Sango nodded her head in agreement and understanding.

"So 'Like a Boy' definitely,'Run the Show' and a master mix of 'Scrubs'." Inuyasha said looking threw Sango's black cases.It was apparently cd's.

"Oh and we should do 'Nasty boys'!Please!" Sango pleaded very loudly.

"Ok,ok. And a master mix of 'Whine Up'. " Inuyasha added.

"Master mix?Thats songs already fast!" She looked at him very confused.He smirked then patted her head.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." He continued to flip threw the case until his smile widened.He took out a Cd And held it out to Sango.She squeeled and clapped her hands in delight,while Kagome looked on,confused as hell.

Inuyasha noticed her confusion and held the cd to her face.She read the title on the top.'I Free myself from your acceptances.' Kagome was still terribly confused.Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and put the cd in Sango's stereo.'Hard knock life' played.And Inuyasha looked at each other funny.

"Since when Sango?" He asked.

Sango shook her head."I have no clue." Inuyasha thought for a moment and his smile returned.

"I think we should spice things up with some Salt & Peppa.What do you think Sango?" She squeeled again and clapped.

"YES!Oh speaking of old joints you know what we should bring back old joints,like Queen,informer,Jump..all that jazz!" she said flipping threw another cd case.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and looked at Sango."WEll if we need some master Mixes then we might have have to go home and take a visit with my bro." Sango,for the third time today,shrieked and bounced on her bed.Inuyasha lied his ears flat on head.

"Scream louder why don't cha." he mumbled to himself.

"OKAY!" and Sango took in a big gasp of air then Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Sarcasm love!" He said slightly annoyed.Sango laughed nervously apologizing.

Kagome looked on,watching the close bond the both had.It made her miss her friends.Tears tried to make it threw her eyes and her throat began to burn.

"Aww our new buddy is all in her lonely." Sango said.She flopped on Kagome's bed and gave her a hug.Kagome was startled out of her thoughts from Sango's loud mouth.

"Kagome's 'All in her lonely'?Someone needs to fix her grammar,'cause yours sucks on ice." Inuyasha said as he continued to look threw a cd case like a magazine.

"Oh shut your chip hole.Anyways', Sango said directing herself back to Kagome." whats wrong oh buddy,oh pal,oh friend?"

"Nothing really.." She said quietly.

"Thats not what your face says." Spoke Inuyasha.He didn't even look up at her with a simple glance.

"But really Kagome,you look down in the dumpity...But I'll bet tomorrow you'll feel sooo happy!" Sango said falling back on Kagome's bed.

"You'll get to meet our friends!" Yelled Sango.

"And our dance teacher!She's really cool.But tough she doesn't take shit from anyone!" Inuyasha jumped in.

Kagome gulped down the knot in her throat.Sango stood and walked to her bed. Inuyasha and her got under the covers.Kagome gave the strange look.

"Me and Inuyasha always sleep in the same bed.We've been doing it since we were kids.It's actually pretty normal to us." Sango said.Inuyasha plopped his head on Sango's pillow and quickly fell asleep.

"I think you'll like it here Kagp-chan,I think you'll like it just fine." Sango closed her eyes and her breathing quickly because steady.

"I hope."

_.:XTAKE ME SERIOUSLYX:._

Kagome sat up in bed and yawned.She looked to her left and saw Sango knocked out,sprawled out across the bed.She then looked straight ahead, and saw Inuyasha only in his boxers,in the process of pulling on his pants.

"EEK!" went Kagome as she hid under the covers.

"Crap." Went Inuyasha when he tried to pull on his pants quicker.But instead fell.

And "What the hell?" said Sango as she looked around the room only to fall out of bed.

Sango quickly regained herself and looked around the room.Kagome hiding under her comforter,and Inuyasha struggling to get up.She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh..Kagome,Inuyasha?Wanna explain whats going on?" Inuyasha finally made it up and sighed.Kagome came from down under,but still blushed at Inuyasha's lack of a shirt.

"Nothing..Uh..why don't you two go take a shower so I can finish getting dressed." Inuyasha proposed.

Sango nodded in agreement."Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sango stood and pushed Inuyasha out of the way.

"What the hell?"

"Your in the way." Sango said without giving him as much as a glance.She went to her drawer.

She pulled out a purple shirt.On the front in blocks and in three different colors (black,gray and white) then a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans.Kagome caught on and got clothes.Light blue tight jeans,and a blue spaghetti tank,and white collared shirt.Sango stepped in front of her and walked out the door.

Sango mumbled under her breath."changing while we have a guest in the room,act like you got some sense." She said as she slammed the door after Kagome.

Sango held Kagome's hand loosely in her own and walked down the girls hallways.They stopped were it said 'Showers/Bathrooms.She opened the door and held it for Kagome.

"You seem grumpier this morning Sango.." Kagome yawned.

"Eh..It's not that I'm grumpy.I'm not tired so I'm much more sane." Their were many different showers before you.

"Pick one." said Sango.

Kagome stepped in and turned on the hot soothing shower.

* * *

ok in my honest opinion this sucks..but whatever.the next one will be good!but it will take sometime!i have 2 other stories i have to work on!and then another story that i'm doing on that i wanna start!soo please bare with me and be patient!

i love all of my readers!

huggies and kissies!

Mia Inori


	7. Meeting the Bitch

Disclaimer...do i really need one!?if you've gotten this far in the story you know the drill.

" " talking

_' thoughts '_

I would like to say thank you to all of the people who enjoy and review this story.I would like to thank those who read 'Smile',annoyed that you didn't comment but whatever.You can't win them all.I am also happy with the response for 'How Long is Forever?".As long as you people keep on loving it,i'll keep on writing it!

* * *

Kagome and Sango finished their shower and started to get dressed.Sango began to fill Kagome on everyone at school.

"Ok Koga,he may have tried to seduce you," Kagome gave her a glare and Sango shrugged."Whatever,but just watch out for him!he's a sneaky devil and an awful human being." Sango stopped and thought. "Well he's not human,but you catch my drift right?"

Kagome nodded her head and pulled her tank over her head.

"Miroku,he's a pervert.He'll try to grab you anyway he can.Sometimes he can be so nice,and sweet,and charming,and kind,and thoughtful," She continued to ramble on as Kagome just gave a confused expression.

She was finished getting dressed.So she sat and watched Sango go on on describing Miroku.Finally Kagome had enough.

",And perfect,and lovable,and sex-"

"Uh hem..." coughed Kagome.

"Oh my bad." She turned around and blushed.

Sango threw on her t-shirt and jeans and leaded Kagome back to their room.Inuyasha was sitting on Sango's bed,fully dressed and raring to go.He looked up when the girls walked in,then he stood.

"Ready to go?" He asked.They both nodded and they all slung on their backpacks and headed out the door.

After leaving the dormitories Inuyasha and Sango lead you into a courtyard.She squinted at the bright sun and struggled to keep with their fast pace.Kagome looked around her and saw the massive amount of people.They all formed their own clicks and sectioned off.

Inuyasha walked to a tree with to benches around it.The two boys from yesterday were there.

Inuyasha ran ahead and Sango began her "you oughtta know" on the student of this school.

"Last but definately not least,Kikyo Hayuma.The scum of all scum.The most annoying bitch to ever walk the planet!Watch out for her!She'll recruit you for new meat and turn you against all of the friends that you've started to make here.she thinks she's the queen bee,but that's in her own world.Even her brats that follow her around hate her.And the absolutely worst part about it is,"

Some girl ran threw them screaming something almost in audible.

"INU-BABY!"

She pounced on Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him.She kissed his cheek while he looked incredibly annoyed.She wouldn't let go and Inuyasha tried to peel her off.

"She's Inuyasha girlfriend..." Sango finished with a sigh.She dragged Kagome over to the show and they both stood against the tree.Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome tried as hard as she could to keep in her laughter.Well not hard enough.

A chuckle escaped her lips and Kikyo directed her attention to her.Kagome got stiff under her cold hate filled gaze.Inuyasha took the opportunity to get out of her death grip and take the chance to breathe.

Sesshomaru and Miroku looked back from Kagome and Kikyo.

"Whoa.." they both said. Inuyasha turned to see what they were talking about and noticed it almost immediately.Kikyo and Kagome are like twins.

"You two look.." He faded off.Sango looked at the two and let shock grace her face if only for a moment.Then she went back to her indifferent expression and leaned into the tree more.

An evil smirk played it's way onto Kikyo's lips and the words left her mouth like an venomous snake slithering out of a hole.

"I don't think we've met,I'm Kikyo." She said holding her hand out in a professional manner.

"Don't even," Inuyasha started.

"What?I'm just trying to get to know new students..is that so bad?" Everyone mumbled a yes.Kikyo glared at her boyfriend and then the bell a rang.

The groups ended conversations,and disbursed threw the doors surrounding the the court yard.Sango yawned then grabbed Kagome's hand.Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha but he quickly got away and followed Sango,Kagome,and the rest of his crew.

Inuyasha stayed close behind Kagome to make sure no one would squish her to oblivion.And Sango dragged her along from the front so she wouldn't be lost.Sango waved good bye to their other friends with her free hand.

"Inuyasha what class we got?" Sango yelled over her shoulder.Inuyasha thought and pointed to an upcoming door.

"Math." He said.Sango ducked into the class when it came up and pulled Kagome in with her.Inuyasha ducked and weaved to get around the people and get into the classroom.Sango smiled that they all made it threw alive.

"Class please take your seats,social hour is for outside.Now It's time to get to work." Said their teacher.People sitting on top of their desks and grouped in circles in the back of the room looked at her like she was crazy and continued their conversations.The teacher mumbled under her breath.

"These damned kids." She spoke louder so the whole class could hear.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T SIT THEN I'M CALLING ADMINISTRATION AND NONE OF YOU ARE PARTICIPATING IN THE COMPETITION!" Everyone hushed up and sat down quickly.

Kagome stood at the front of the room looking for the familiar faces of Sango and Inuyasha.Only finding people giving her dirty looks of both perversion and hate she was scared,again.

"Ok class today we have a new student.Any funny business and detention!" Everyone sighed.The teacher turned to Kagome and gestured for her to introduce her self.

"Umm, uh," Her tongue got caught in her throat but then she saw Sango's big happy brown eyes and wide smile.And Inuyasha dog ears twitching on top of his head.A small smirk played on his lips and she quickly calmed.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi.I'm 15 years old and excited to start dancing here." Soon she regretted what she had just said.

_'Did I actually just say that!I'm in deep shit!'_

The teacher smiled at Kagome."How about you take a seat near..." She looked around the room. "Sit in the seat in front of Inuyasha dear." Kagome nodded and made it to her seat.Inuyasha gave her a full smile,fang and all.Kagome smiled back and took her seats.

"Okay now that we're all settled,lets get started with class.Today we're going to learn..." The teacher began.Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kagome to whisper in her ear.

"This is gonna be a long day." It made her blush but she nodded.

Someone from the back of the room saw the exchange,and even though she was behind them both she could already see the the look on the new girl face.She whispered to herself in a low voice.

"I gotta tell Kikyo.."

* * *

ok this took sometime,sorry.After this i'm gonna write a really long chapter possibly 2 for HOW LONG IS FOREVER?I'm really sorry this took so long.I have school and alot of projects,and a lot of drama people expect me to fix. so yea,until next time!

toodles!

Mia Inori


	8. The curtain rises,ACTION!

Disclaimer:You should already know...

"Talking"  
'_thoughts'_

I would just like to say i feel really awful that i haven't updated in months!i've been so busy!Had a boyfriend,broke up,with a new one currently who is soo sweet,kind and understanding!And had like 5 projects this trimester,got suspended,failed English,joined this acting company and finished a movie and my head is spinning out of control!And i had like 8 other stories to do at school and for my friend!So yeah that really shouldn't be my excuse but thats what honestly has been happening to me in the past month.

So...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Recap:We kinda need one. We met Kikyo,Inuyasha's very hated girlfriend. Kagome and friends go to class,and while laying it on thick that she is a dancer,No one truely knows she's a ballet prodigy. Has Kagome dug her own grave?  
X**TAKE ME SERIOUSLY**X

"Is anyone even writing the problems on the board down?" Asked the very peeved Math Teacher. It isn't like anyone heard her. Everyone was carring on their own conversations. Sango moved from her seat across the room to a spot next to Inuyasha. Kagome was under a lot of stress trying to figure out an answer to Inuyasha's question.

He gave her an irritated glance and asked the question again. "So how do you say me and Sango audition you for our crew?"

"Well I don't know.I kind of have stage fright." Lie.

"We'll thats okay it won't be a whole audiance,or the whole crew. Just me and Inuyasha." Sango jumped in.

Kagome pulled a answer from out of her ass."I'm not ready!Definately tomarrow!" Lie.

"Okay how 'bout this," Inuyasha tapped his upper lip with his clawed finger. "I'll be the only one there." Sango gasped.

"But Inuyasha!We're conjoined twins you can't do it with out me!And we all know you like her!She's nice and all but what if you put her in just because you want a ass to look at." She screamed really clamped his hand over her mouth and whispered.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?Kikyo's wannabee Kagura is in here!And I do not like Kagome!"

"Ofcourse you like her!Thats why you gave her a strip tease this morning!"

"That was not a strip tease!I was getting dressed and I didn't expect her to wake up!"

"Whatever,all I saw when I woke up was your pants going down." Sango screamed. People in other classes even heard her.

"I was pulling them up dip shit,-" Kagome decided to interupted.

"Maybe you forgot,but I'm right here." She wanted to remind them of her presence because they were hurting her feelings a little bit.

"Sorry Kago-" Inuyasha was interupted one tapped his shoulder and looked up and asaw a girl their same age with jet black hair,pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Inuyasha can I speak to you privately?" She said.

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say infront of them Kagura." Inuaysha said without even looking at her.

Sango growled at her and Kagura just rolled her eyes and took Inuyasha's arm in her hand and tugged.

"Come on!" She tugged but he didn't budge.

"Bitch,You may be on of Kikyo's friends,but that doesn't mean I need to like you or be nice to you." He snatched his arm out of her grasp.

Sango tried to stiffle a giggle, the keyword there is _tried._Her giggle fits escaped past her hand and into the air. She was laughing so hard she made Kagome laugh. The girls giggling started to get to Kagura and you could see the annoyance building up in her facw. She had the last straw when Inuyasha let out a chuckle.

"THATS IT!" She screamed, "I'm telling Kikyo!" Kagura stomped out of the room in a huff. The teacher was going to make an etempt to stop her from leaving the room,but she sighed and let her huff down the hallway. Inuyasha and Sango looked at the door together and mumbled.

"Bitch."

X**TAKE ME SERIOUSLY**X

Lunch was in full swing when Inuyasha,Kagome, and Sango walked in the room. People shouting,dancing in between tables. It was chaotic.

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and said," Welcome to Shikon No Tama. Embrace and never fear it." He smiled and started walking. Sango trailed behind you as Inuyasha strutted across the lunch room floor. Kagome got glares and snears of every variety. Sango went to your side and whispered.

"Either they have a crush on Inuyasha, don't like our crew, or think your Kikyo, just act natural and be cool." She said.

They made it to a tabel and Kagome met the friendly faces she saw that morning. She gave a small wave and the smiled back. Except for the one who looked like Inuyasha. Sesshomaru,he nodded his head at her to acknowledge her presance. The trio sat down, Kagome in the middle and Inuyasha said:

"Sango I'm paying,what do you want? " He asked, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Eh..Whatever your getting. I'm not that hungry." She playfully smacked the back of her head.

"But we have hip hop next and your gonna get hungry." Inuyasha counted his money then put it back in his wallet. Hearing the word 'Hip hop' made Kagome's stomache do a backflip.

"Alright. Whatever your having I guess." He nodded then looked at Kagome. She looked up at his amber eyes and quickly got lost in furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then coughed.

"Umm Kagome? You alright?" He said waving his hand infront of her face.

She came back to reality and shook her head. A little pink rose to her cheeks realizing that she was just staring at him.

"Oh uh-" She was cut of by took his attention away from her and to whatever was behind him. Kagome turned to look at Sango who rolled her eyes and said.

"Oh here we go. A bitch fit from the wondeful stylings of Kikyo Hisana." Sarcasm laced her voice.

"Inuyasha,Kagura said you were flirting with that new girl in 1st period. Is it true?" She asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well not necessarily." He said thinking it over in his head. Kikyo let out a sigh of relief. " ,but there's something that I realized and need to tell you." He said very calmly. His nose could smell her worry and it made him sick. Besides the fact he never liked the way she smelled anyway.

She hesitated, "Umm what would that be?" He smiled.

"I'm breaking up with you." Kikyo's jaw droped almost hitting the floor. Kagura was sputtering something from her mouth, totally enaudible. Sango was laughing. Laughing so hard she fell on the floor holding her gut.

"OH MY GOD!FINALLY!It Hurts!HAHAHA!" She continued laughing. Miroku tried to keep as straight a face as he could.

"Ouch." Was all he could muster before he was going threw fits of laughter on the floor. Sesshomaru had a smirk laced on his lips and scratched his head.

"I saw it coming." Is all he he saw something that cought his attention and he left the table without a word. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha tears brimming her eyes.

"But,but-"

" Ya know..the main reason I went out with you is because,your really annoying,and persistant.

And if you ever asked me out again I might have shot myself in the head. So I went out with you and found you even more annoying. I'm the kind of guy who keeps a commitment. But I've found another interest." He said coldly and nonchalant as ever. Kikyo left crying as the bell rung. Kagura looked from the door which Kikyo left from to Inuyasha. He had a triumphant smirk across his lips.

"You'll pay Taisho! Just you wait and see!" She ran after Kikyo and all Inuyasha could do was smirk. He turned to his friends. Only Sango and Kagome left.

"Lets get dancing."

X**TAKE ME SERIOUSLY**X

Inuyasha walked with a spring in his step. Happy to get rid of the extra weight formally known as Kikyo. He pushed open the door to a huge room,with a wooden floor and large mirror lined up and dancing.

"INUYASHA! MY PRO-DI-JAY! Where have you been?" She stopped all movement. "WHO TOLD YOU PEOPLE TO STOP!? KEEP DANCING!" A tall pale women wearing sweats said walking towards the door of the room.

Inuyasha hugged her and she smiled.

"Hey Roc,could me and the new girl have a private practice?Tryin to scope her out so we can have her join the crew." Roc looked Kagome up and down.  
"You wanna do more then scope her out." She nudged him in the gut. Color rose to his face and he turned so Kagome wouldn't see.

" I don't like her..." He pouted. Roc squealed and grabbed his cheeks in her hand.

"_Ay que lindo_! I see that blush!" (_A/N: 'Ay que lindo' means in this situation "Thats so cute" or "So cute"_) Inuyasha pulled his head away from her.

"I'm not blushing. Look can I have private practice or what?" He growled out. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah sure papi. Sango hurry and get changed." She turned on her heel and walked back into the room,shouting orders. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her off. He stopped in a hallway and turned to look at her. She was startled by his sudden stare.

"You can't dance in those jeans. Here," He threw a pair or basketball shorts. And your can't dance in those shoes either."

"Oh I have sandals." she said quietly.

"Run to your room and get ." Kagome put the shorts on her shoulder and took about 5 minutes to get 10 minutes to find ran out of breathe. Inuyasha looked down at her feet.

'_She ran barefoot in her dance sandals?_' "Come on." He said out loud.

'_Here it comes. Inuyasha finds out I can't dance like him, and everyone else here. When I get busted, when I get kicked out. This is all moms fault!' _

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Okay so sorry this took so long. I wrote this all day! So be excited. For some reason like Fanfiction delets words and sentences so everything is gonna be kinda wacky. Also i'll have a link on my profile to show people who don't what dance sandals are. This was a lot of hard work and I really hope you like it! Message and comment! And in the next one there'll be twists and turns everywhere you look. Like a twisty straw (^-^)

JA NE!


End file.
